Nos vemos luego
by Neran
Summary: Hermione está insatisfecha con la nota de un trabajo, pero en realidad solo es una excusa para ver a su profesor de Pociones... SS/HG


_**Disclaimer;** Harry Potter no me pertenece_

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas para mayores de edad, por algo es rated M, no me responsabilizo de su lectura.**_

* * *

**Nos vemos luego**

Era tarde, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo. Snape nunca dejaba su despacho hasta bastante entrada la noche. Lo sabía porque más de una vez los castigos de Harry y Ron con el temible profesor de Pociones habían acabado a intempestivas horas. Llevaba la hoja en la mano, ni se había molestado en llevar la mochila, lo único que necesitaba es que Snape la escuchara y tuviera una pluma a mano.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y oscuros, ni siquiera Filch y su asquerosa gata parecían deambular por aquellos parajes. Al fin detuvo su caminar delante de una enorme puerta negra de madera, con una placa en la que rezaba: Prof. Severus Snape. Se tomó unos segundos para coger aire antes de llamar con los nudillos a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, sí, aquel profesor le ponía de lo más nerviosa.

–Adelante.–La voz cavernosa de Snape atravesó la hoja de madera y llegó hasta ella. No esperó más y empujó la puerta con sus dos manos.

Dentro, el profesor Snape estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, casi parecía que la estuviera esperando. Hermione se acercó y se quedó de pie delante del profesor, separados por el enorme escritorio, intentando no mirar los finos y sugerentes labios de su profesor. No sabía desde cuando Snape le provocaba ciertos pensamientos morbosos muy alejados de lo que opinaban la mayoría de los estudiantes sobre él; para Hermione era un buen entretenimiento mirarle de arriba abajo disimuladamente durante las clases de Pociones.

–Buenas noches, señorita Granger... –Su voz grave impregnaba cada sílaba de desprecio de forma automática. Hermione se estremeció y no de miedo precisamente. No sabía porqué narices que Snape fuera un borde y un gilipollas conseguía aumentar su ritmo cardíaco.– Espero que tenga una razón de suficiente peso para venir por aquí a estas horas...

–Profesor.– Hermione tenía una determinación en la mirada que no sentía en absoluto. Estampó con fuerza encima de la mesa su trabajo con un simple Supera las Expectativas.– No estoy conforme con la nota de mi trabajo.

Snape enarcó una de sus cejas negras y Hermione tuvo que luchar para que no se notara que le temblaban las manos. No se dio cuenta, pero estaba inclinada hacia delante, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la de Snape y las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio, soportando el peso de su cuerpo. La mirada de Snape se desvió un par de milésimas de segundo al escote que Hermione dejaba involuntariamente a su vista. Al notar esto, Hermione se enderezó y abrochó uno más de los botones de su camisa.

–Crr-Creo que merezco más nota, es un trabajo muy completo.–Consiguió balbucear ella torpemente, desviando la mirada. La ceja de Snape se alzó más mientras observaba extrañado la actitud de la chica.

–Creía que era yo quien decidía eso, señorita Granger. –Ahora Hermione volvió a mirarle, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y atenta de no volver a apoyar las manos en la mesa.

–Solo le pido que lo revise, profesor.

Snape exhaló algo parecido a un gruñido de resignación que volvió loca a Hermione cuando rebotó en sus oídos y cogió el pergamino que la chica había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo cierto es que cuando lo había leído pensó que era un trabajo muy completo. Snape sonrió de lado casi sin darse cuenta; cuando puso la nota que exhibía aquel trabajo pensó en qué pasaría si Granger recibía menos nota de la que esperaba por el trabajo. Ahí tenía el resultado. Y tenía que admitir que estaba satisfecho; si había algo mejor que fastidiar a Granger o a cualquier miembro del Trío Dorado, era tener a Granger ahí suplicándole...

Apartó de su mente los sucios pensamientos que le habían invadido al imaginarse a la chica que tenía delante de rodillas delante suya y no usando la boca para suplicar, precisamente. Dio las gracias a todos sus años como espía en aquel momento por no permitir que un tono rojo invadiera sus mejillas al imaginarse la escena.

–Siéntese, Granger, le van a salir raíces...

Hermione se sentó al lado contrario de la mesa en el que estaba Snape, perpleja. ¿Eso había sido el profesor Snape haciendo una broma? No sabía si debía reír o era mejor quedarse callada. Optó por lo segundo al ver al hombre con expresión seria ojeando su trabajo.

Aburrida de estar allí sentada y sin nada mejor que hacer no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hacia su pasatiempo habitual en presencia de aquel hombre; desvestirle con la imaginación era decir poco. Se sonrojó solo de imaginarse a sí misma levantándose de la silla, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su profesor. Él, sorprendido, no atinaría a moverse sino hasta que ella devorara sus finos labios, introduciendo su lengua en aquella boca para jugar con la lengua de él. Mientras, las manos grandes de él se enredarían en su cintura, apretándola con fuerza y ella, presa de la sangre hirviendo que recorría su cuerpo empezaría a mover las caderas contra la dureza de Snape y sus manos, cansadas de no hacer nada, se colarían entre los pliegues de esa túnica negra que dejaba todo a la imaginación. Se la quitaría y mordería el cuello níveo de Snape, este gemiría y ella ya no podría detenerse y le pediría que la hiciera suya en aquel momento, que la follara contra el encerado y la manchara de tiza la ropa antes de que acabara en el suelo...

–¡Granger!

Ese grito de Snape la sacó de su ensoñación a la velocidad de la luz. Notó que estaba sudorosa, con los puños cerrados, la cara roja y todos los músculos del cuerpo le temblaban de la tensión. Eso sin contar con la humedad que podía notar perfectamente manchándole las bragas. Miró a Snape, parecía enfadado y extrañado de su actitud.

–Disculpe, profesor... –Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No quería ni pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si él hubiera utilizado la Legeremancia con ella en aquel momento. Tal vez y con un poco de suerte convirtiera sus fantasías en realidad. Se recriminó internamente por ese pensamiento, aun no podía pensar con claridad suficiente como para saber lo que pensaba.

–Bien, me alegro de que por fin haya decidido escucharme... –Snape se limitó a señalar el trabajo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida que otra vez pudo con el ánimo de Hermione.– Mantengo mi opinión inicial sobre su trabajo, señorita Granger, me temo que tendrá que aprender a convivir con notas que no llenan sus expectativas...

Hermione estaba mareada, ahora era el profesor el que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, tan cerca de ella que su aroma la inundaba por todos lados. No estaba siendo racional, su cuerpo estaba actuando por su cuenta. Pero sabía que eso no sería excusa suficiente cuando Snape decidiera expulsarla del colegio por besarle.

Porque sí, Hermione había roto la poca distancia que separaba su cara de la del profesor y había juntado sus labios con los de él. Besándolos como si quisiera devorarlos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Snape correspondía sus movimientos. En ese momento se apartó y su inconsciente le gritó: "¡Hermione eres idiota! ¿Porqué rayos has parado?" Mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para salir ilesa del incidente.

–Yo... –Snape se había echado hacia atrás en su silla, carraspeando ligeramente, haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado... Aparentemente.– Lo siento profesor, no volverá a...

Toda la sangre que había acumulada en la cara de Hermione desapareció en el instante en que vio como Snape se levantaba y, con la mirada más amenazante que le había visto nunca, se acercaba a ella, ponía ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, sobre la silla y se acercaba hasta que su nariz aguileña rozaba con la suya. Hermione trató de hundirse en su asiento para escapar de aquella situación, pero fue en vano. Podía sentir la respiración irregular de Snape en su cara, fruto de la ira.

–Yo...

Pero esta vez tampoco pudo terminar de hablar. Snape atacó su boca, con brusquedad, sin miramientos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, saboreando cada rincón cálido de aquel paraje desconocido. Hermione gimió ante esto y Snape tornó el beso más vigoroso al verse correspondido. Solo separó sus bocas un momento, los dos necesitaban recuperar un poco el aliento.

–Granger, no me provoque... –Hermione sintió que se deshacía ante esa intensa mirada negra.–Porque no se si podré controlarme...

Y esa frase sonó en los oídos de Hermione como un reto, un aditivo para continuar, sin importar las consecuencias. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que sus continuas fantasías con Snape se debían a que estaba enamorada de él, si, completamente perdida en la inmensidad de sus ojos negros. Volvió a besarle, tan inocentemente que Snape titubeo un segundo, antes de ver la lujuria recorrer los ojos pardos de Hermione. No pudo resistirse.

Para Snape Hermione también era una fantasía no cumplida. Ella era joven, Gryffindor, tenía buenos amigos y una buena vida. Él estaba fuera de todo eso, lo que no implicaba que no pudiera fantasear de vez en cuando con la chica.

Snape mordió su boca, su barbilla y bajó hasta su cuello, dejando moradas marcas que al día siguiente serían la evidencia de que esto que estaban haciendo no había sido un plácido sueño más. Ella gimió y se estiró como un gato, restregándose contra él de una manera a la que humanamente no podía resistirse.

Sin apenas esfuerzo la levantó y la posó con la espalda pegada a la madera del escritorio mientras la despojaba poco a poco de su ropa después de permitirse de palpar sus bragas bajo su falda estudiantil. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Snape en aquella parte tan íntima de su cuerpo y sin querer se arqueó. Snape soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y le quitó la falda y todo lo que venía después, mirándola a los ojos, esperando que en algún momento ella le detuviera.

Eso no ocurrió. Al contrario, Hermione empezó a tirar de la cinturilla del pantalón que él llevaba puesto. Ante este gesto Snape se apresuró en complacerla y dejar caer al suelo los dichosos pantalones. Hermione gimió cuando el miembro erecto de su profesor rozó su entrada, despacio, torturándola poco a poco.

–Pro-Profesor... Por favor... –Suplicó. Snape no pudo aguantar esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos pidiéndole que la hiciera suya y entró de golpe en ella.

Hermione gimió con fuerza y Snape con ella. Era delicioso, el despacho estaba completamente lleno por sus respiraciones pesadas que iban al ritmo de las embestidas que imponía él. Los gemidos se habrían escuchado en todo el castillo de no haberse tratado del despacho de un profesor y los bamboleos del escritorio amenazaban con tirar un par de libros que yacían olvidados en una esquina del mismo.

Hermione estaba al límite y apretaba inconscientemente a Snape dentro de ella. Él podía sentirlo en cada embestida y sabía que tampoco aguantaría mucho más. Hermione gimió de nuevo con fuerza, casi consiguiendo que Snape se derramara a destiempo, pero logró controlarse. Ella se arqueó y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento de éxtasis, gritando el nombre del hombre que aun se movía encima suya en la cumbre del placer. Snape no pudo contenerse más y con un gruñido animal se corrió completamente en el interior de Hermione, aun con los últimos espasmos de esta. Simplemente delicioso.

Se desplomó sobre Hermione, con cierto cuidado de no aplastarla, solo unos instantes, hasta que pudiera volver a sostenerse en las dos piernas. Después se apartó de ella, dejando un inesperado beso en la frente sudorosa de la chica. Hermione parpadeó confusa y sorprendida, incapaz de poder moverse, mientras miraba como Snape les limpiaba a ambos con un movimiento de varita y se vestía, antes de alcanzarle a ella su ropa.

Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos ninguno parecía saber bien qué decir. No era algo que Snape hiciera todos los días; no solía acostarse con sus alumnas. Y Hermione nunca era tan impulsiva como para dejar rienda suelta a sus mas bajas fantasías...

–Profesor...

–Severus– Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo, pero sonrió, después de todo puede que no fuera tan descabellada la idea de que Snape también sintiera algo por ella.– Llámame Severus.

–Vale... Severus yo... –Tomó todo el valor Gryffindor que le quedaba después de esa escena y soltó todo de carrerilla.– Severusyotequiero.

Snape sonrió y besó con suavidad sus pequeños labios rosados.

–Creo que es hora de que vuelta a su sala común, señorita Granger... –Sonrió con ternura ante la cara de confusión de Hermione– Tiene castigo conmigo mañana a la misma hora que hoy...

Hermione sonrió radiante, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

–De acuerdo, entonces... –Se puso de puntillas y dejó un fugaz beso en los labios del hombre– Nos vemos luego, profesor...

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, esto es algo que tenía ganas de hacer... digamos que es como un pequeño aperitivo antes de comenzar la siguiente historia larga que tengo en mente, que obviamente será un Severus/Hermione jejej me encanta esta pareja **

**Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y si además me dejáis un comentario me ayudaréis a mejorar, un beso!**


End file.
